


Apple Pie In The Rain

by Still_Yet_To_Find



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ASMR, Best friends being dorks, Fluff, I started writing this at 2 am, M/M, a little bit of cussing, comedy?, idk what this is honestly, iwaoi - Freeform, mentions of Ushijima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Yet_To_Find/pseuds/Still_Yet_To_Find
Summary: Iwaizumi is tired, Oikawa gets on his nerves but Iwaizumi is too busy loving the dork to actually be mad at him. After all these years, nothing's changed.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Apple Pie In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have no idea what this is. This fic is me testing the waters with these characters. I'm working on something bigger with this ship but it's going to be more of a vent fic. I'm not doing really well emotionally at the moment so this is just me trying to be funny and coping in my own way.

The last thing Iwaizumi remembers is sleeping soundly after a hard day at work and dreaming about eating a deliciously mouth-watering apple crumble pie. But the next thing he knows, he’s shaken awake by a hand which apparently belongs to a very excited looking Oikawa.

Iwaizumi immediately feels like something extremely stupid is about to happen.

“Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi grimaces at the annoyingly (cute) high pitched voice that escapes his best friend’s lips a little louder than his ears would prefer.

“What do you want?” His voice is still heavily scratchy from sleeping as his eyes lazily divert towards the clock on the nightstand. It shows 1:20 a.m.

“I want to show you something. You’ll love it, I promise!” Oikawa’s weight shifts onto his knees as they sink deeper into the mattress. His hand finds its way to the comforter that embraces Iwaizumi’s body and tugs it away.

Iwaizumi is not having any of it.

He yanks the comforter back and pulls it over his head while turning away from his best friend and hiding his body completely. 

“Leave me alone,” His muffled voice makes its way to Oikawa’s ears and sounds more grumpy than anything. “I’m tired.”

“Aw, Iwa-chan, come on, It’s going to be quick.” His stubbornness is starting to get on Iwaizumi’s nerves. 

“Oikawa, let me sleep.” His tone has a little more fierceness to it this time.

A slight pause and he feels a hand gently pressing into his back through the covers. 

“Please? Iwa-chan, I missed you...” The annoying high pitched voice is replaced by a soft, sincere, almost melancholy tone that tugs at Iwaizumi’s chest with guilt. “I haven't seen you in three weeks since you left for that business trip...”

“You have a day off tomorrow right? You can sleep in as much as you want.” He adds.

Iwaizumi finally peaks his head out of the comforter, happy to finally be able to fill his lungs with something other than dust. With sleepiness oozing out of him, he slightly narrows his eyes at his best friend.

“Exactly. That’s why I’m going back to sleep and we’ll spend time together tomorrow, okay?” Not that he would admit it, but Iwaizumi is being cautious. Cautious for Oikawa and himself. There is no way he can keep his eyes open for longer than a minute with his body being this tired. In reality, he missed his best friend like crazy as well, and the idea of throwing a single insult his way made him question his morality.

“Iwa-chan...We both know I won’t be home for three days from tomorrow. I’m hurt. Don’t break my heart like that.” He crumbles his shirt on his heart and turns his head to the side with an over-exaggerated sniffle for dramatic effect.

Shit, Iwaizumi forgot about that. Cautious his ass.

Oikawa acts as childish and stubborn as any other day. But Iwaizumi knows for sure that a small part of this Oikawa is true. And it breaks his heart as well.

Iwaizumi sighs. And Oikawa’s eyes sparkle with anticipation. He won. The excitement from before comes back as he takes Iwaizumi’s hand and starts eagerly dragging him out of the bed.

“Yes! You’re going to love it!”

“Whoa–wai—what are you doing, idiot?!” Iwaizumi’s body, still limp from deep sleep, gets tangled in the sheets as he almost falls face first on the floor but is held up by Oikawa’s strength on his wrist. 

Yeah, actually, nevermind the cautious part. Neither of them is being cautious or moral.

“Shoot, sorry. Are you okay?” Oikawa helps Iwaizumi get comfortable on his feet as they feel the cool surface of the ground. His stupid(ly cute) face is adorned with a sparkling sheepish smile. He finds the situation entertaining, doesn’t he.

“Don’t drag me out of bed with such force in the middle of the night, dumbass!” He scolds but gets too tired halfway and lowers his volume a few decibels. “I have no idea what kind of power you possess to have so much energy during night time.” He adds with disbelief dripping from his tongue. His wrist pulses with sight pain from the unbreakable grip Oikawa held it in a few seconds ago.

“Sorry, sorry, my bad.” Oikawa lets out a few chuckles and ruffles Iwaizumi’s hair in a rather rough but playful manner also gaining a glare from the dark-haired man afterward.

“So? What is it?” Iwaizumi asks, knitting his brows in irritation. Oikawa takes Iwaizumi by surprise and smoothes the wrinkle between them out with his thumb.

“I’ll take that frown off your face once we’re in the kitchen. Come!” He gestures with his hand towards the kitchen and eagerly runs out of the room.

Iwaizumi lets out another sigh. He’ll never understand how something can be so exciting that Oikawa has to wake him up from his precious slumber which is his only life source at the moment excluding food. 

Oh, who is he kidding? Nighttime and Oikawa is a very chaotic combination. As a night owl, Oikawa can stay up till dawn and analyze volleyball matches on TV or watch something stupid like conspiracy theories about aliens on youtube and not feel the slightest peck of fatigue.

Seriously, Iwaizumi will never understand that idiot.

Though, he’s one to talk. No one stayed by Oikawa’s side for as long as he did. And as difficult as it is to admit, every stupid action Oikawa does, every nonsense that leaves his lips lights a spark of amusement in Iwaizumi’s gut. It’s this warm, somewhat uncomfortably mushy and fuzzy feeling that makes him want to puke rainbows and roses of love. One that makes him want to snap at Oikawa but with nice words only. One that makes him want to scream to the world “He may be an idiot, but he’s my idiot!” 

Okay, you get it. He’s aggressively in love. Moving on.

Iwaizumi suddenly becomes conscious of how dry his throat feels. He grabs the empty cup sitting on his nightstand and starts making his way into the kitchen.

* * *

And that’s how we end up in this ridiculous kind of situation that happens only when Oikawa is around.

Iwaizumi is standing with a robe lazily covering his tired form, the same mug from his nightstand except it’s filled with water this time and is held by his fingers loosely wrapped around the handle. The stoniest deadpan look on his face is directed towards Oikawa who seems to be on the verge of exploding with anticipation.

The computer on the table is playing a video of people flicking their fingers and clapping. It looks like an orchestra. Iwaizumi checks the Title of the video.

It says ‘Rain Orchestra’ 

So he was right. But still… 

“Oikawa.” He slowly diverts his eyes from the screen to his best friend sitting there, smiling innocently.

“Yes Iwa-chan?” A sweet, sing-song like voice reaches his ears.

“What is this?” He continues.

“It’s people making raining sounds.” Oikawa states the obvious.

“Is this a joke? Oikawa, you woke me up for _this_?” The feeling of irritation comes back in a flash.

“Well, I though–”

“Oikawa, it’s two fucking A.M. and you woke me up for what, raining sounds? Are you _serious_?!”

“Wah, Iwa-chan, don’t shout! I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He starts apologizing but the playful tone remains in his voice. “And it’s 1:30 am, not 2 am. Have you even looked at the clock?” He adds. Of course he adds something insignificant to get on Iwaizumi’s nerves even more.

“I don’t get what is going on in that head of yours. You’re perfectly aware I’m exhausted after three weeks of nonstop working. I finally get a few days off and have the opportunity to have more than four hours of sleep only to be woken up by your dumb ass?! Oikawa, this is not a joke!”

Oikawa is now standing in front of Iwaizumi, his signature grin crumbled to dust as worried features replaced ones of excitement.

Oh, this was not the kind of snapping we were talking about before. The lack of energy is finally getting to Iwaizumi. It’s been such a long time since he had to snap at Oikawa like this.

“I–Iwa-chan, I’m so sorry, this was not my intention at all!” Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow but still maintains a scowl on his face.

“I missed you so much and I thought I wanted to do something for you when you got back. I figured you’d be tired so I thought about what I could do to make you feel better. At first, I was short of ideas but suddenly remembered you mentioning that you like the sound of rain. But since I can’t really control the weather I had to improvise. The original idea was to put on a simple ‘rain behind the window’ ASMR and let it fill the silence of our house. But then I thought it would be boring and pondered if there are any other ways to make the sound of rain. One thought led to another and I found this video. It’s original and has rain sounds in it, so…” Oikawa trails off and leaves Iwaizumi to decipher his entire rambling session.

“So,” He starts.

“You wanted to make me feel better.”

There’s a nod from Oikawa.

“By putting the sound of rain on.”

Another nod from the boy.

“That was your plan of helping me relax.”

“Yes.” He nodded again. Oikawa looked like a kicked puppy at this point.

“You woke me up from my rest I haven’t gotten for the last three weeks, dragged me into the kitchen to show me a video of people making rain sounds with the intention of getting rid of my fatigue.”

He receives another nod from Oikawa, though, slightly hesitant this time.

“So, basically, you disturbed my rest to help me rest.”

Oikawa paused midway into another nod looking deep in thought.

“Well, when you put it that way…”

“Exactly.”

That’s true, Iwaizumi does find the sound of droplets reaching the ground really relaxing. However, whatever it was that just happened was everything but relaxing. This was by far the stupidest idea Oikawa was struck by In ages. It happens when he gets desperate. If we ignore everything that happened a minute ago, Oikawa is one of the smartest people Iwaizumi knows.

A part of Iwaizumi believes this wasn’t all just to help him relax. 

“Our schedules are so different it makes me mad! I just really wanted to spend some time with you…”

Ah, so that’s what it was. 

“Sorry, that must’ve sounded really selfish…”

Iwaizumi scoffs and receives a confused look from the other man.

“When are you not selfish?” A light chuckle leaves him and echoes throughout the room while his hand reaches out towards the neatly done brown hair and ruffles it the same way Oikawa did to him tonight. Oh, the sweet revenge.

“Hey!” Oikawa retorts.

“You’re such an idiot.” He says as his hand stills and lingers on the birds nest that Oikawa’s hair has become. A snort escapes his lips when he sees Oikawa’s pout and it escalates into genuine laughter.

“Hey! Stop laughing at me!” Oikawa tries to use an offensive tone but fails miserably as the corners of his mouth turn upwards as well. Soon enough, the two men are laughing wholeheartedly at the ridiculous situation.

Three weeks of struggle and work full of stress without his goofy best friend there to encourage and cheer him up. All the emotional fatigue escapes through his wheezes and evaporates into thin air which leaves the boy with physical exhaustion only. It may not seem much, but he feels two times lighter than before. 

He can’t help but embrace Oikawa. The latter stiffens for a moment, obviously not expecting the extra contact, but soon melts into the touch and returns the hug by wrapping his hands around Iwaizumi’s form and putting his forehead on the dark-haired boy’s shoulder. Their laughter reduces to gentle giggles and finally transforms into comfortable silence.

“I missed you too, dumbass.” Iwaizumi whispers right into Oikawa’s ear. Silently, meant just for him to hear. Oikawa doesn’t even need to raise his head to see the small smile tugging at Iwaizumi’s lips. Instead, he snuggles his head closer to his best friend’s jawline and gives a content sigh.

And then there’s a loud facebook notification coming from Oikawa’s laptop.

The bubbly and flowery aura that was emitting from the taller male vanishes in an instant. Talk about mood change…

“Who are you chatting with?” Iwaizumi asks casually.

Oikawa gives a deep sigh and retracts from the hug clicking his tongue.

“The Shiratorizawa freak.” Clear irritation is evident in Oikawa’s tone.

“You mean Ushijima?” he pushes further.

“Yeah.”

By now, Oikawa is sitting in front of his laptop and reading what Ushijima wrote. After a few seconds, he starts typing back with a scowl on his face.

“We’re not in high school anymore, what could he possibly want from you now?” Iwaizumi inquires.

“The guy seems lonely. I’m just keeping him company from time to time.” Oikawa states while narrowing his eyes at the computer screen.

“You don’t look like you’re enjoying yourself very much, though.”

“Well, yeah! I can’t help but still be ticked off by his existence!” Oikawa exclaims. “But he’s not a bad guy. He just lacks the social skills to find friends.”

“So, you’re helping him?” Iwaizumi says with a little more surprise in his voice than he intended to. 

“Wha–Iwa-chan! I’m not that heartless!” Oikawa cries out, offended by Iwaizumi’s silent judgments.

He just gets a snort from Iwaizumi in return. “Sure you’re not.”

“So? What are you two chatting about?” he continues.

“My, my, Iwa-chan, so nosy~ Is that jealousy I smell?” Oikawa teases his best friend.

“No dumbass, I’m actually pretty happy for you. You’re finally getting rid of that lifelong onesided rivalry you had going on with that guy. I’m proud.”

Oikawa’s eyes slowly widen and surprise replaces his previous scowl. Then a small smile makes its way onto his lips.

“Yeah...I guess you’re right.” He resumes to writing Ushijima a reply, except this time, there’s no scowl on his face, just content. Iwaizumi has a feeling Oikawa never really looks at the progress he’s made, he ignores the present and only looks beyond. But Iwaizumi knows that all he has to do is nudge Oikawa a little and everything comes back to its place. 

“Hey, Iwa-chan, pass me that paper on the counter.” 

Iwaizumi does just that without taking a look at the contents on the paper. Oikawa puts the paper on the table and starts taking a picture of it.

“What’s it for?” Iwaizumi can’t help but feel curious.

There’s a pause of Oikawa trying to focus the camera of his phone before answering.

“He’s asking me for the recipe of my pie.” He finally takes the picture and sends the photo to Ushijima.

“Your pie? What pie?” Iwaizumi asks puzzled.

“Oh, I baked an apple crumble pie earlier while you were sleeping. Would you like some?” Oikawa offers.

Iwaizumi already feels his mouth water. 

“You baked an apple crumble pie? I was dreaming about one tonight.” Iwaizumi is still a little shocked but feels his eyes search for the delicacy. “Must’ve been the smell…”

Now that Iwaizumi takes a deep breath, there is the sweet scent of the freshly baked pie in the air. How did he not notice that before? Can fatigue rob you of your sense of smell? He doesn’t know but as soon as his eyes land on the pie sitting on the counter cooling off, his stomach gives a loud grumble.

That’s right, he didn’t eat anything when he got back and went straight to bed.

Oikawa gives a light laugh. 

“Here, Iwa-chan, take a seat. I’ll get you a slice.” He says and takes the cup from Iwaizumi’s hands to fill it with warm tea.

While Oikawa is on his task, Iwaizumi silently slides the laptop to his side of the table and clicks on the Youtube tab which still has the same ‘people making rain’ video on pause. He internally suppresses the urge to laugh at Oikawa’s idea. But then he realizes how cute the situation really is and presses on the search bar. There, he types in ‘Piano and rain ASMR’ and clicks on the first thing that pops up.  
Oikawa stops whatever he is doing and looks at Iwaizumi with surprise in his eyes.

“Wha–?” He starts but Iwaizumi interrupts him.

“I thought we could use your idea after all.” He smiles sheepishly.

Soon enough, Oikawa’s surprised expression melts into one of appreciation. A smile that reaches his eyes. Not a cocky one. A real, genuine one that only Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s family have the honor of witnessing.

“Iwa-chaaan!~” Oikawa takes two plates of pie and hurriedly brings them to the table, then does the same with two cups of tea. When everything is on the table, he quickly walks up to his best friend and hugs him. Well, his head since Iwaizumi is sitting and that is the closest he could get to a hug when one of them is standing and the other is sitting down.

“What are–what are you doing, dumbass?” Iwaizumi starts struggling but Oikawa only presses his face closer to his chest.

“Iwa-chan is being so nice to me today. I’m savoring the moment!” He lets out a few chuckles and lets Iwaizumi go. Iwaizumi’s startled expression converts into an embarrassed one as his cheeks dust a light shade of pink.

“Is Iwa-chan always this soft when tired? If so, we should do this more often!” Oikawa jokes as he takes a seat across his best friend.

“Don't take advantage of my weakness.” Iwaizumi retorts and decides to distract himself by taking a bite out of the pie. It melts in his mouth and he hums in satisfaction.

The soft sound of piano and rain dancing together, the dimly lit room, the sweet apple pie combined with delicious Earl Gray tea create an atmosphere where Iwaizumi is sure the past three weeks did not happen. He wasn’t tired or stressed. He has just been sitting here, with Oikawa, wrapped in this comfortable blanket of safety and home, munching on the perfect pie of his dreams (literally) and never getting enough of it.

And he must admit. Oikawa’s plan worked.

“Tooru?” Oikawa’s eyes immediately dart up at his best friend. Although they’ve been together since the day they were born, they rarely use each other’s first names. So when they actually do that, it always feels special.

“Thanks...for everything.” He quietly says. 

“Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Rain Orchestra video is real on youtube if you're interested. :D  
> To tell you the truth, I got this idea from a real situation with my mom that happened exactly at 2:30 am three days ago. I laughed a lot. As soon as it happened, I sat down and started writing.  
> Love you all and wish you a wonderful morning/day/evening/night!


End file.
